mercedesevolution_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mercedes-Benz S-Class (W222)
The Mercedes-Benz W222 is the version of the Mercedes-Benz S-Class produced since 2013, and the successor of the Mercedes-Benz W221. The W222 was designed during 2009. The original design proposal of the car was created by Il-hun Yoon, a Korean designer, who was inspired by the Mercedes-Benz F700 concept car.3 The exterior design was developed by a team of designers under the direction of Robert Lešnik.4 W222 has a similar design theme to the CLA-Class and E-Class (W213). In Europe, sales of the S 400 Hybrid, S 350 BlueTEC, S 350 BlueTEC Hybrid, and S 500 began in September 2013. US sales of the S 550 also began in September; the 4Matic four-wheel drive model went on sale in November, 2013. Additional models, including V12 models and those from AMG were released in 2014.25 The newest S-Class debuted on 15 May 2013 in Hamburg, Germany and entered production in Sindelfingen, Germany June 2013. Technology The W222 is the first S-Class using very-high-speed FlexRay optical fiber data bus technology,8 which interconnects (data fusion) all electrical/electronic systems, particularly the COMAND Online control interface (with Intel Atom processor9), MBC road scanning active suspension10 and the multitude of new driver assistance systems, since all these require very high data bit rates. Suspension Mercedes' Active Body Control hydraulic active suspension has been updated with a system dubbed Magic Body Control (MBC) that is fitted with a road-sensing system ("Road surface scan") that pre-scans the road for uneven surfaces, potholes and bumps. Using a stereo camera, the system scans the road surface up to 15 meters ahead of the vehicle at speeds up to 130 km/h (81 mph), and it adjusts the shock damping at each wheel to account for imperfections in the road. Magic Body Control is not available on any of the 4-Matic models, as of Model Year 2017. Models Interior The vehicle was unveiled at Airbus in Hamburg-Finkenwerder followed its landing in Hamburg on board an Airbus A300-600 DHL cargo plane,12 followed by Shanghai's Mercedes-Benz Arena,13 and the 2013 Osaka Motor Show (S 400 HYBRID).14 The new S-Class has been available to order since the middle of May 2013 with official arrival at Mercedes-Benz dealers on 20 July 2013. Early models included S 400 Hybrid, S 500, S 350 BlueTEC, followed by S 300 BlueTEC Hybrid in early 2014.1516 US models went on sale as 2014 model year vehicles; the lineup initially included only the long wheelbase "S 550" (S 500 in Europe) in September 2013, and long wheelbase S 550 4Matic which arrived in November 2013.2 Auto Bild measured the LWB as the quietest among cars like Rolls-Royce Ghost and Bentley Flying Spur in 2014.17 Additional models, including V12 models and those from AMG arrived in early 2014. Europe models went on sale at the end of July 2013, followed by China at the end of September 2013, USA at October 2013.18 Japan models went on sale and delivery began at November 2013. Early models include the S 400 Hybrid (right-hand-drive), S 400 Hybrid Exclusive (right steering), S 550 long (left/right steering), S 63 AMG long (right steering), S 63 AMG 4Matic long (left-hand-drive).1920 The S 300 BlueTEC HYBRID, S 350 BlueTEC 4MATIC, S 600, and S 65 AMG Saloon arrived at dealer showrooms in March 2014. There is also the "S 500 Intelligent Drive", which is a self-driving version of the S 500 sedan, using sensors that are also available in the production version of the S-Class. The car uses the sensors to capture the massive amounts of data in traffic.2122 The vehicle was unveiled in the 2013 Frankfurt Motor Show. S 63 AMG, S 63 AMG 4Matic (2013 – present)source Mercedes-Benz S 63 AMG (W222) Mercedes-Benz S 63 AMG cabriolet (UK) Mercedes-Benz S 63 AMG coupe Available in short (S 63 AMG only) and long wheelbases, they are versions of the S-Class saloon with Mercedes-Benz M157 engine rated 430 kW; 577 hp (585 PS) at 5,500 rpm and 900 N⋅m (664 lb⋅ft) at 2,250-3,750 rpm, 10-spoke or Siena 5 twin spokes AMG forged light-alloy wheels (8.5x19 front and 9.5x19 rear) with 255/45 R 19 front and 285/40 R 19 rear tyres (optional titanium grey and polished 8.5x19 front and 9.5x19 rear wheels with 255/40 R 20 front and 285/35 R 20 rear tyres), lightweight 78 Ah lithium-ion battery (from SLS AMG Coupé Black Series), a weight-optimised AMG high-performance composite brake system, aluminium body panels, a spare wheel recess made of carbon fibre, AMG sports exhaust system, AMG SPEEDSHIFT MCT 7-speed sports transmission, ESP Curve Dynamic Assist, 2 suspension types (AMG RIDE CONTROL sports suspension, AIRMATIC with the Adaptive Damping System ADS PLUS in S 63 AMG 4Matic; "Magic Body Control" with Crosswind stabilization in S 63 AMG with rear-wheel drive), front apron with three large air dams with grille in high-gloss black, flics in high-gloss black on the side air intakes, side sill panels with three-dimensional inserts in silver chrome, AMG sports steering wheel. Other features include AMG door sill panels, AMG floor mats, AMG sports pedals in brushed stainless steel with rubber studs, Ambient lighting, Attention Assist, Collision Prevention Assist, COMAND Online, 10 loudspeakers with Frontbass, Metallic paintwork, Pre-Safe Plus, Tyre pressure loss warning system, LED High Performance headlamps, DISTRONIC PLUS (Driving Assistance package Plus, Night View Assist Plus). AMG Performance Studio options include AMG Exterior Carbon-Fibre package, AMG ceramic high-performance composite brake system, AMG carbon-fibre engine cover, AMG performance steering wheel in black nappa leather / DINAMICA, AMG trim in carbon fibre/black piano lacquer, red brake callipers. Other options include Air-Balance package, Burmester surround sound system, Burmester high-end 3D surround sound system, Business Telephony in the rear, Chauffeur package, designo appointments packages, Executive seat, Exclusive package, First-Class rear suite, Folding tables in the rear, LED Intelligent Light System, Seat Comfort package including ENERGIZING massage function, Warmth Comfort package. The vehicles were unveiled in the 2013 Frankfurt Motor Show and were set to go on sale in September 2013.24 US model of S 63 AMG 4Matic included increased top speed of 300 km/h, and was set to go on sale in November 2013.